Gorgom
is a fictional cult and criminal group in the TV series 'Kamen Rider BLACK. Overview A criminal group that is primarily based in Japan, the organization consists of both human and non-human members. Though Gorgom is a cult and a criminal group, they have also conducted some small scale terrorist activities in Japanese soil in the name of world domination. History The group has been ruled by an unknown Creation King (Sousei-Ou) for years. For every 50,000 years, Gorgom tradition states that 2 Creation King candidates must face one another in battle in order to find out who would lead the group for the next 50,000 years. In order to do this, the cult has abducted Kotaro Minami and Nobuhiko Akizuki for the group to realize their objective, which is to place the entire Earth under their rule. The present Creation King gave Gorgom 2 Holy Kingstones. Both Kingstones were to be operated into Kotaro and Nobuhiko to fully changed them into Cyborgs. Kotaro possessed the 'Stone Of The Sun' while Nobuhiko possessed the 'Stone Of The Moon'. After the operation, both young men were officially called 'Century Kings' (Seiki-Ou). The main deal was to make both Century Kings fight each other. The winner would succeed the Creation King. Kotaro, codenamed Black Sun, and Nobuhiko, codenamed Shadow Moon, were to fight with one another until one was victorious. However, Soichiro Akizuki interrupted the surgicial operation on his two sons. For his actions, 5 Kumo Kaijin (Spider Mutants) creatures were deployed by Gorgom to assassinate Soichiro for his supposed betrayal. Until the entire group was destroyed, Gorgom's main objectives were to pacify Kotaro Minami and to forcefully retrieve his Kingstone (aka Stone of the Sun) and to bring Japan into chaos for them to rule over the country before going into a campaign of terror into other countries. Members Leader * '''Creation King - The omnipotent ultimate leader of Gorgom, he is the most powerful being that has been living for the past 50,000 years. High Priests (Daishinkan) The 2nd in command to the Creation King, they carry out his will. In episode 36, the three sacrficed their stones to Shadow Moon, assuming their true and more powerful forms, the Grand Mutants (Daikaijin) * High Priest Darom (Daishinkan Daromu) - The senior of the High Priests. He has a pale, white face. He can manipulate others by pointing at them. He changed into Great Monster Darom in episode 36 after losing his power from Stone of the Sky. * Baraom (Daishinkan Baraomu) - He has a green face. He can discharge deadly laser beams from his robotic hands. He is usually in charge of the deployment of Gorgom's Kaijins. He changed into Great Monster Barom in episode 36 after losing his power from the Stone of the Sea. * Bishium (Daishinkan Bishiumu) - Her face is divided between black and white, and a clear film covers most of her face. She can discharge laser beams from her eyes. She changed into Great Monster Bishium in episode 36 after losing her power from the Stone of the Earth. Humans Former Human Members * Soichiro Akizuki - An archaeologist and friend of Kotaro's father, joined Golgom to financially support his archaeological projects. He was assassinated by Gorgom for disobeying their orders, for he realized that they were an organization of evil. * Yoichi Daimon - A scientist who was recruited by Gorgom to create Road Sector before the Daishinken gave orders to mass produce Road Sector for their plans of world conquest. Convinced that the bike should not used for evil means, he hid it in a safe place. When Gorgom discovered it, they sent the Komori Kaijin (Bat Mutant) to kill him and Hotaru, wife of Akira Daimon. His son, Akira, hid in the mountains and trained his son Kenichi on how to ride a motorbike in order to master Road Sector. Akira gave possession of Road Sector to Kamen Rider Black to use for the good of mankind after Kamen Rider Black defeated Kamikiri Kaijin (Longhorn Beetle Mutant) and saving Kenichi from Baraom and Komori Kaijin. * Professor Hideomi Kuromatsu (01-19) - A scientist, Nobel Peace Prize winner and Kyoto University professor. He was Gorgom's chief scientist in converting humans (willing or not) into various Kaijins. He uses his Kyoto University job as a sanctuary for Gorgom's Kaijins and as a laboratory for conducting conversions for humans and for Kaijin-related experiments. He was later killed for his failure to eliminate Kamen Rider Black and Birugenia briefly took the form of him. * Yukari Tsukikage - One of Japan's most famous actresses. She was assassinated by Hiyou Kaijin (Leopard Mutant) when she unintentionally mentioned that Kotaro and Nobuhiko were becoming Century Kings on their 19th birthday party. * Sugiyama - Believed to be a former JGSDF (Japanese Ground Self-Defense Forces) soldier, he uses his training to raise the Gorgom Destruction Team as a commando task force for Gorgom before Kotaro forced him to come to his senses. * Professor Takayama - Katsumi's biology teacher in the university, he is secretly the Shiirakansu Kaijin (Coelacanth Monster) responsible for kidnapping several female college students. His research lab, known as the Takayama Research Laboratories, was in collaboration with Golgom, including its employees since they were androids. Eventually killed when Black executed a Rider Kick finisher on his Kaijin form. Current Human Members * Ryuzaburo Sakata - A politician who used his political and non-political connections in performing tasks that Gorgom could not expose themselves into, such as kidnapping or assassination. * Omiya - Head of a prestigious company. He used his business connections in finance Gorgom's criminal and terrorist activities. Allies * Birugenia (18-35) - The legendary warrior member of Gorgom. He was born 30,000 years ago on a day of the solar eclipse like Minami Kotaro and Nobuhiko Akizuki. However, the Creation King did not favor him and therefore did not give him a Kingstone. He was then sealed in a coffin for almost trying to revolt against him. The 3 high priests of Gorgom's awakened him in Episode 18 when the Great Creation King reprimanded them for not doing their job. The Creation King gave orders to the High Priests to release the curse on the coffin he was imprisoned in. He was both a pain for Kamen Rider Black as well as to Gorgom. In episode 34, he stole the Satan Saber, a sword to be used by the next Creation King. He was finally killed by Shadow Moon who took the Satan Saber for his own personal use. * Takuya Ishida - The head of the Ishida Psychiatric Lab, he turned several kidnapped artists into psychics and sent them to infiltrate various corporations in order to conduct economic sabotage. After Oowashi Kaijin (Sea Eagle Mutant) was destroyed, it is assumed that he was arrested by the police for his role in the kidnappings. Gorgom Mutants Gorgom's Mutants (Kaijin) are genetically altered half-beast humans possessing long life that lasts 5,500 years. For Gorgom's human members, being transformed into a Mutant is the ultimate reward for their loyality. Each Mutant is based off a animal or plant lifeform. Among those Kaijin are: * Komori Kaijin (01-49) - A bat monster and main servent of Gorgom's High Priests. He is a good expert at trailing specific people. It uses Echolocation to seek out its targets. It often assists Gorgom's High Priests and any fellow Gorgom Kaijin. * Kumo Kaijin (01) - 5 spider monsters who were responsible for killing Professor Akizuchi. They can spew webbings from their mouths. 4 of them were destroyed by Kamen Rider Black's Rider Punches and the other one was destroyed by the Rider Kick. * Hyo Kaijin (02) - A leopard monster responsible for killing Yukari Tsukikage. He can attack with his claws. Destroyed by Kamen Rider Black's Rider Kick. * Kuwago Kaijin (03) - A silkworm monster. It can bind anyone or anything with the silk threads it shoots from its mouth. Alongside Komori Kaijin, Gorgom used it to capture people and items for its "The End of Mankind" project in Gorgom Studios. It fought Kamen Rider Black alongside Bishium. When lured outside, it faked dead only to trap Kamen Rider Black in a silk cocoon. Kamen Rider Black got free and destroyed it with his Rider Kick. * Nomi Kaijin (04) - A flea monster. It has great jumping abilities. Professor Kuromatsu used it to inject his subjects with some chemical followed up with a steroid Kuromatsu used. Hayami was his first subject for him to be a fast racer, but it ended up turning him into a wolfman-like Kaijin later on. Gorgom used the "Coward Hormone" to have the Nomi Kaijin inject it into Kotaro. Once Kamen Rider Black destroyed the monster with his Rider Kick, Hayami returned to normal. * Yagi Kaijin (05) - A goat monster. It can headbutt and attack with its magic. He had the Asahi Village inhabitants under his spell so that they would interfere with the peace conference. Kamen Rider Black chopped off his horns with his Rider Chop. Once Yagi Kaijin was destroyed by the Rider Kick, the villagers returned to normal. * Oowashi Kaijin (06) - A sea eagle monster. Oowashi Kaijin can swoop down to attack as well as use illusions and hypnosis. Gorgom used it to capture the most talented artists to be used for Takuya Ishida. Kamen Rider Black chopped off Oowashi Kaijin's left wing before destroying it with his Rider Kick and rescuing the artists. * Sai Kaijin (07) - A rhinoceros monster. It can charge, ram into things, has super-strength, and it attacks with its horns. In a plan to have humans fight each other, Gorgom used a grasshopper serum in a champaign. To help those people who already had the serum and to prevent Kamen Rider Black from interfering, Sai Kaijin was unleashed to help them and it first brutally killed four gang members. In the first battle, it damaged Battle Hopper (whom was revealed to have quick-healing powers). In its second battle at Honmoku Docks, he broke off Sai Kaijin's front horn and Battle Hopper rammed Sai Kaijin. Sai Kaijin was wounded by both before being destroyed by the Rider Kick. * Semi Kaijin (08) - A cicada monster. It can make the stinger on its nose grow to impale, shoot electric-like beams from its eyes, and use high-frequency sound attacks. In order for Gorgom to use talented musicians for havoc, Semi Kaijin was used to tamper with any music through a girl named Yuri who lost the contest to a millionaire's daughter. With a mind-controlled headband on her, Yuri-chan felt Semi Kaijin's pain. When it came to "The Devil's Trill" recording with Yuri and other violinists, Kotaro entered and became the victim of their music. Kamen Rider Black had a hard time fighting Semi Kaijin until he used his Rider Punch on its third eye to break his link to the violinists before destroying it with the Rider Kick. * Hachi Kaijin (09) - A bee monster who assisted Bishium into placing pendants with bee eggs that hatch to place a deadly illness on anyone wearing them. It can fly, and shoot stingers from its abdomen. Bishium and Hachi Kaijin took control a girl named Etsuko and used her to be the "Queen." When Hachi Kaijin took Etsuko and Kaoru hostage, Kotaro became Kamen Rider Black and pursued them. As Kotaro was battling Hachi Kaijin, Bishium created a vacuum beehive to suck in Etsuko and Kaoru. Kamen Rider Black used his Rider Punch on Hachi's stinger. Once Kamen Rider Black destroyed Hachi Kaijin with his Rider Kick, the bee eggs on the pendant disintergrated and Etsuko and Kaoru are saved. * Tokage Kaijin (10) - A lizard monster sent by Gorgom to assist Professor Kuromatsu into causing car accidents and fake ambulances in order to turn its victims into Gorgom's terrorist group to start a World War. It can bite, attack with its tail, and regenerate its tail if cut off. Kotaro went undercover until Professor Kuromatsu appeared. Once Kotaro was revealed, Tokage Kaijin appeared and a battle with Kamen Rider Black began. Battle Hopper tackled Tokage Kaijin before it was destroyed by the Rider Kick. * Saboten Kaijin (11) - A cactus monster. It can launch needles that can melt anything from it hits from an opening in its chest, emit vines from its shoulders, and attack with its claws. With more Gorgom Kaijin awakening every day, there food supply of Gorugomes fruit was short, Darom cooked up a plan to grow them by having Komori Kaijin drop a weather-changing capsule into the ground to make them grow in the rain (which held embedded spores that caused anyone affected by them to become hosts to the Gorugomes by sapping their host's nutrients dry) and had help from Saboten Kaijin. Kotaro headed to Mt. Takayama and went into conflict with Saboten Kaijin which was wounded by Battle Hopper and escaped. Kamen Rider Black followed the trail of its blood to where Gorgom had its infected captives (who were captured by Komori Kaijin) and battled Darom and Saboten Kaijin. Kamen Rider Black couldn't attack it with it covered in thorns. Since too much water would make a cactus rot, Kamen Rider Black threw it into the river which weakened it enough for it to be destroyed by the Rider Kick and the victims are rescued. * Kamikiri Kaijin (12) - A longhorn beetle monster sent with Komori Kaijin to steal the Road Sector. It can constrict with its antennae which can detach to form whip-like weapons. Kamen Rider Black fended them off in the first battle. Gorgom let Kotaro and Akira Daimon lead them to where the Road Sector is. Kamikiri Kaijin found them and attacked. His weakspot is his head which is where Black used his Rider Kick on to destroy him. * Kani Kaijin (13) - A crab monster. It can spew some foamy substance from its mouth and detach the legs on its back and throw them. Kani Kaijin was used by Gorgom to kidnap mothers (including the mother of a boy named Taichi) who had just given birth to help Kani Kaijin's eggs hatch to become their frontline soldiers. Kani Kaijin proved to be a powerful opponent for Kamen Rider Black in the first battle since his hide was hard, but he did get a sample of Kani Kaijin's blood and discovered that it contained Karado Amoebas which thrive in polluted oceans. He trained himself to find a technique to take on Kani Kaijin when rescuing a dog falling off a cliff caused him to develop a powerful version of the Rider Punch. He searched the local polluted rivers until he hears Tachi's voice when he is caught by Kani Kaijin. When Kani Kaijin hit an oil barrel, Kamen Rider Black got it trapped in a fire. With a powerful version of the Rider Punch and even a powerful version of the Rider Kick, Kani Kaijin was destroyed, the mothers were rescued, and the eggs were burned. * Manmosu Kaijin (14) - A mammoth monster said to be the strongest of Gorgom's monsters. It can emit freezing breath from its mouth and shoot icicles from its trunk. Kamen Rider Black fought it in the first battle where it retreated. Professor Kuromatsu developed a tauren extract from the nutrients of the Gorugomes fruits which is also found in tuna fish. To maintain the tauren extract, Professor Kuromatsu and Manmosu Kaijin attacked different places that had tuna including Taro Kumakura's shop. His father was injured trying to fight Manmosu Kaijin and ended up hospitalized. Manmosu Kaijin retreated to take another drink of the tauren extract when Kamen Rider Black followed it to Kuromatsu's lab where it accidentally destroyed it with its attacks. When Kamen Rider Black got frozen and pinned by Manmosu Kaijin's attack, he activated the Power Stripes to thaw the ice on him. He chopped off Manmosu Kaijin's left tusk before destroying it with the Rider Kick. * Iwagame Kaijin (15) - A rock turtle monster. It can withdraw into its shell, tackle while in and/or partially in its shell, and bring out the innate hate within humans. Gorgom used Iwagame Kaijin to help manipulate children into treating people the way that they've treated animals and insects through the "Gorgom Mutant Curriculum" by donating pet turtles to each school. Kamen Rider Black had a hard time beating it in the first battle when it kept withdrawing its head into its shell. During the second battle, he discovered that his eyes are his weakspot which he successfully aimed for. Once Iwagame Kaijin was destroyed by the Rider Kick, its spell on the kids and teachers was lifted. * Hasamimushi Kaijin (16) - An earwig monster used by Gorgom to manipulate the quartz into causing earthquakes enough to sink Japan. It can shoot energy beams from its blade-like hands and attack with its abdomen. When the recently captured Professor Smith's quartz failed the test, Gorgom began to seek the Ultra Quartz which was supposed to be presented by the late Professor Jones. Hasamimushi Kaijin later captured Professor Yanagi and the Ultra Quartz. Kotaro found the location of the captive scientist and engaged in battle with Hasamimushi Kaijin and Professor Yanagi was really Interpol agent Taki Ryusuke in disguise. Taki freed the professors and later helped Kamen Rider Black use the Ultra Quartz to break off Hasamimushi Kaijin's right hand. Kamen Rider Black then destroyed Hasamimushi Kaijin with the Rider Kick. * Baku Kaijin (17) - A tapir monster. It can teleport, shoot sparks out of its mouth and even emit and withdraw bubbles that can absorb the dreams of anyone and bring it out in a dream sphere (destroying the dream sphere hurts the person whose dreams were absorbed) which can be used to control anyone's dreams. It was sent to capture Nobuhiko's sister Kyoko so that they can place some of her lifeforce in him to awaken Shadow Moon. Baku Kaijin stole Kyoko's dream to lure her out so that they can use her lifeforce to awaken Shadow Moon. When she is captured, Baku Kaijin extracted her spirit out of her body and used her dreams to lure her to the High Priests where Darom lifted her into a bubble that's the same as the one that Nobukiko was in to transfere her energy into. Kotaro found Kyoko's body and was ambushed by Baku Kaijin. Once Baku Kaijin was destroyed by the Rider Kick, Kyoko's spirit returned to her body. * Kuroneko Kaijin (18) - A black cat monster. It can turn into a black cat, turn invisible, attack with its claws, and emit a blinding light from its eyes. It accompanied Birugenia into luring Kamen Rider Black into a trap. Its weakness is its eyes. Kamen Rider Black used his Rider Punch on it before Birugenia killed Kuroneko Kaijin with his sword. * Onizaru Kaijin (19) - An aye-aye monster. It can use the trees for its advantage and disguise itself as a doll. Onizaru Kaijin accompanied Birugenia (disguised as Professor Kuromatsu) into attacking Kamen Rider Black. It was destroyed by the Rider Kick. * Anemone Kaijin (20) - A windflower monster. She can attack with her vines, throw its razor leaves and thorns, and emit pollen. When Komori Kaijin discovered that Kamen Rider Black's weakness is his kind heart, the High Priests alongside Anemone Kaijin (disguised as a Hanawa Real Estate woman) planned to use Yukari and her family as part of their trap to destroy Kamen Rider Black by using a fake house. Kamen Rider Black freed Yukari and Battle Hopper from Anemone Kaijin's pocket dimension. Once Anemone Kaijin was destroyed by the Rider Kick, the pocket dimension was destroyed and the house that Yukari's family were in disappeared around them. * Tamamushi Kaijin (21) - A jewel beetle monster used by Gorgom to take over Battle Hopper. It can fly, shoot beams out of its eyes, and emit insects out of its mouth which can take over a person's nervous system. Tamamushi Kaijin lured out Kotaro by holding a child over the side of a building so that Battle Hopper would attack Kamen Rider Black. It sent more of its insects which Kotaro spotted later that night and tried to fight them off which failed when two of the insects infected Battle Hopper. While Kotaro pursued it on Road Sector, Birugenia hopped onto the Battle Hopper until it threw him off and Bishium explained that Battle Hopper takes orders from no one now and Battle Hopper rampaged the streets. Kotaro headed over to Iwagami Pass where he battled Tamamushi Kaijin in order to get Battle Hopper back and prevent a missile from blowing up Mammoth Dam. He cut off Tamamushi Kaijin's wings. Kamen Rider Black destroyed it with the Rider Kick, disarmed the missile, and battled Battle Hopper with Road Sector to get the insects out of it. * Tsurugibachi Kaijin (22) - A wasp monster that has a wasp's abdomen for a right hand. It can attack with the stinger on its right arm, shoot silk from its mouth, and go underground. Birugenia persuaded the Gorgom High Priest to let Tsurugibachi Kaijin fight Kamen Rider Black to avenge Hachi Kaijin. The Gorgom Priests did this by targeting Professor Tsubota (whose project was secretly funded by Gorgom) and his invention the Solar Beam Cannon to attack the city. Kamen Rider Black couldn't evade its attack when Birugenia threatened to kill Professor Tsubota's son Umihiko (who had a psychic vision of Kamen Rider Black attacking his father). Birugenia escaped and Umihiko is their prisoner. When Kamen Rider Black caught up with Gorgom, they sent him into the Mirror World through the mirror where he battled Tsurugibachi Kaijin once more. Kamen Rider Black summoned Road Sector who freed Professor Tsubota and broke the Mirror World. With Umihiko's help, he battled Tsurugibachi Kaijin and broke the stinger on his right arm and used the Power Stripes to get the silk off his face. He destroyed Tsurugibachi Kaijin with the Rider Kick and used Road Sector to destroy the Solar Beam Cannon. * Kamereon Kaijin (1st Movie) - A chameleon monster. * Anmonaito Kaijin (23) - An ammonite monster with two brains: a psychic brain and a fighting brain. It has telekinectic abilities which it uses to manipulate objects, can attack with its tentacles, and headbutt with the second head. In the first battle, Anmonaito Kaijin used its telekinectic powers on oil drums to attack Kamen Rider Black. He punched off its head which turned into a small ammonite. It was found by a boy named Shigeru (who was visiting the grave of his pet Pochi) who named it Marumo. With the High Priests were going to punish Anmonaito Kaijin for losing his head, Birugenia appeared and revealed that Anmonaito Kaijin had two brains and its second head (a spikey helmet head) with the fighting brain appeared. Birugenia sent it to find its missing head. Shigeru later discovered that it had psychic powers and brought it whatever it wanted. When Anmonaito Kaijin appeared, Kotaro got Shigeru to safety. Anmonaito Kaijin caught up with Kotaro and Shigeru at Pochi's grave. As Shigeru ran, Kotaro became Kamen Rider Black and fought Anmonaito Kaijin. Shigeru ran into Birugenia as Kamen Rider Black split its second head open just as Birugenia appeared with Shigeru in his arm and threw its head back at Anmonaito Kaijin and its psychic powers are active once more. Battle Hopper attacked Anmonaito Kaijin and Kamen Rider Black used it to attack the rock Anmonaito Kaijin had control of. Kamen Rider Black destroyed Anmonaito Kaijin with his Rider Kick (which also removed the psychic head from it again) and its head awakened Shigeru before disappearing. * Shiirakansu Kaijin (24) - A coelacanth monster used by Gorgom to capture female college students and use them through surgery involving "Coelacanth DNA Injection" to create female Gorgom warriors for their own desire. It can shoot electricity from its fingers, emit laser balls from its hands, and turn into an electrical ball. Professor Takayama became the Shiirakansu Kaijin through Gorgom, but took medicine to keep him from changing into it. When Katsumi becomes the next target, Kotaro was attacked by Katsumi until he brought Shiirakansu Kaijin out and escaped during the first battle with Katsumi in its clutches. With the help of some children (whom were really adults turned into children by de-aging medicine), Kotaro found the captive female college students just as Professor Takayama became Shiirakansu Kaijin which surprised Katsumi. The children got the captives (while losing the life of one of them) out so Kotaro can become Kamen Rider Black. Once Kamen Rider Black destroyed Shiirakansu Kaijin with the Rider Kick, the explosion destroyed Takayama Research Lab. * Kamakiri Kaijin (25) - A praying mantis monster who accompanied Birugenia into capturing Professor Daimon's pupil Egami to have him make an equivilent of Road Sector with Professor Daimon's data so he can challenge Kamen Rider Black and Road Sector. It can attack with its scythe-hands, shoot dissolving beams from its eyes. Kamakiri Kaijin attacked Egami in his labs and injured his wife Kayo. It later abducted Kaya and Egami's daughter Sachiko from the hospital and Birugenia threatened to have Kamakiri Kaijin harm them if he didn't cooperate. When Kamen Rider Black came to the rescue, he engaged Kamakiri Kaijin as Egami escapes. Kamakiri Kaijin got its left scythe-hand stuck in a concrete support beam as Kamen Rider Black chopped it off him. Kamen Rider Black destroyed Kamakiri Kaijin with the Rider Kick, but Birugenia's challenge has begun. * Baffaroo Kaijin (26) - A buffalo monster. It can take the form of a man, possess someone, headbutt, and has super strength. Gorgom used it to possess a girl named Mami so she can be good at sports like baseball and soccer when Gorgom used it to break the trust within humans. After it beat up one of the kids that mocked her, it started to concern her parents which is when Batsufuaroo Kaijin took action. Its human form told her that adults can't be trusted. When it came out of Mami, Kotaro became Kamen Rider Black and attacked (even when it repossessed Mami). It gave Kotaro a disadvantage with Mami possessed by it. In the second battle near a factory, Mami was able to get Batsufuaroo Kaijin out after stepping on a fallen electric wire. Kotaro became Kamen Rider Black and chopped off its horns. Batsufuaroo Kaijin was destroyed by the Rider Kick. * Iraga Kaijin (27) - A slug moth monster used by Gorgom to render the city's energies helpless (including Henshin energies). It can shoot spikes from its body and it's cocoons it has displayed can violently explode upon detections of heat and/or friction energy. Kotaro couldn't become Kamen Rider Black in the first battle due to the cocoons until a powerline fell on them. Kotaro henshined and Iragi Kaijin later retreated. Iragi Kaijin later attacked a power plant with his cocoons which interferes with the heart surgery of a boy named Hisao. In the second encounter with Iragi Kaijin alongside the High Priests, the bridge that Kotaro was on broke upon responding to Baraom's attack causing Kotaro to fall. Kotaro evaded them and made his way to the power plant in which even if he took out the power source, there would be no power at the hospital. Iragi Kaijin and the High Priests had Kotaro at their mercy and Iragi Kaijin was trying to rip out the Kingstone in Kotaro. Kotaro poked Iragi Kaijin's eyes before jumping into the air to henshin into Kamen Rider Black. Kamen Rider Black ripped off all of Iragi Kaijin's spikes. Once Iragi Kaijin was destroyed by the Rider Kick, power was restored to the city. * Koganemushi Kaijin (28) - A rhinoceros beetle monster used by Birugenia to awaken the ugliness rooted in humans. It can emit Oogani Beetles (which are worth $10,000) from the mouth-like opening on it's chest, and emit golden dust from it's mouth. The appearance of Oogani Beetles had started a hunt for those that are after them including Satoro's parent resulting in the people obtaining them for riches. Birugenia disguised himself as a recent-millionaire and lured Kotaro into battle. In the second battle, Kamen Rider Black was hit by the gold dust that was slowly hardening up. Road Sector tackled Birugenia and Koganemushi Kaijin was hit by the Road Sector's Sparkling Attack causing the gold to come off. Once Kamen Rider Black destroyed Koganemushi Kaijin with the Rider Punch, the Oogani Beetles disappeared. * Arumajiro Kaijin (29) - An armadillo monster used by Gorgom to end the space explorations once and for all. It can roll into a ball, spray foam from it's mouth that can transfere one's duplicated faces, emotions, and personalities into look-a-like mannequins, and shoot electricity from it's eyes. Under Gorgom's orders, it copied the 4 selected astronauts (consisting of Mochizeki, Kiyoi, Kasuga, and Katsumi's old friend Tadokoro Kimi), having them hijack the controls of the shuttle, and crashing it into NASA HQ. When Kyoko found out that the Todokoro she was with was an imposter, she was captured by Arumajiro Kaijin which gave the Gorgom High Priests another attempt to awaken Shadow Moon only for her to be freed by Birugenia alongside the real Tadokoro. Kotaro heads out only to fall into Birugenia trap with Kotaro trapped in a phone booth and Kyoko and Tadokoro chained to a tree until Aruamajiro Kaijin attacked. Kamen Rider Black got away with Tadokoro (which later turned out to be the fake one) and Kyoko. Kotaro fell into another of Birugenia's traps when the other fake astronauts attack until Arumajiro Kaijin attacked and Darom told Birugenia to withdraw and leave everything to Arumajiro Kaijin. Kotaro became Kamen Rider Black and destroyed the fake astronauts. Arumajiro Kaijin unwittingly led Kamen Rider Black to the cave where the real astronauts were being held where they were freed during battle. Once Arumajiro Kaijin was destroyed by the Rider Kick, the fake Tadokoro fell apart. * Ika Kaijin (30) - A squid monster. * Yamaarashi Kaijin (31) - A porcupine monster. * Kinoko Kaijin (32) - A mushroom monster. * Benizake Kaijin (33) - A red salmon monster. * Kera Kaijin (37) - A mole cricket monster. * Nezumi Kaijin (38) - A rat monster. * Tsunozame Kaijin (2nd Movie) - A dogfish monster. * Mukade Kaijin (39) - A centipede monster. * Sanshouo Kaijin (40) - A salamander monster. * Kobura Kaijin (41) - A cobra monster. * Hae Kaijin (42) - A fly monster. * Borei Kaijin (42) - Phantom monsters. * Kuwagata Kaijin (43) - A stag beetle monster. * Kujira Kaijin (46-50) - A whale monster. * Togeuo Kaijin (50-51) - A stickleback monster. External links * Unofficial Gorgom Page * The Kamen Riders' Gorgom Page G Category:Fictional organizations Category:Fictional organized crime groups pt:Gorgom